This invention relates to a pipe joint and particularly to an improved gasket for forming a pipe joint.
Pipe joints of the type which include two annular flanges surrounding the end of two pipe elements to be connected together are well known. Generally the annular flanges include a plurality of aligned bolt holes so the bolt fasteners can clamp the flanges together squeezing a gasket between the end faces of the flanges to provide a seal between the pipe elements. Such a joint can of course be formed between two pipe sections or between a pipe section and an adjacent valve, T-coupling or the like.
One type of gasket presently available on the marketplace is known as a "Flexotolic" gasket and this is formed of a number of layers of metal and fibrous material. This product is satisfactory when successfully installed but is however very fragile and it is sometimes necessary to make two or three attempts before a leakproof connection is effectively installed.
One other technique which is currently available is to provide a formed in place gasket from a curable sealant material and this needs to be cured so it is not available for immediate use but needs a curing time before the pipes can be reused. Neoprene O-rings are also available but these have to be held in place with grooves in the pipe structure. Such O-rings can be dislodged and thus will cause leaking.
It is one object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved gasket for pipe joint of the above type.